Valentine's Day
by Yvune
Summary: Japan receives a gift from a secret admirer? Everyone's trying to find out who it is!
1. China's Gift

Yes, okay I know that Valentine's Day isn't here _just yet_, but I got too excited, and I wanted to post this up sooner. -shrug-

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters. But the story is MINE.

* * *

Valentine's Day

Japan walked through the streets of France and saw another couple walk past him, smiling happily and muttering sweet promises of love. Today _was_ Valentine's Day, after all. His superiors had scheduled a meeting at (in his opinion) the worst time possible. And in FRANCE, no less…

He sighed. _Maybe I should get a girlfriend of my own…_

He looked at a candy store window and saw Austria and Hungary, buying chocolate for each other. He stood at the window and unwittingly placed his forehead on it, attracting stares from passers-by and the shop owners. This was becoming a bad habit.

…_They both look so happy… _He thought, watching them. "I wonder what it's like to receive chocolate like that." He sighed and saw the flustered expression Austria gave when Hungary handed him the chocolate she had bought. _Hmm…would I be that troubled too?_

Something caught the corner of his eye. It was France, strutting merrily and acting the way he normally did. He smiled at some passing girls and blew a kiss. In return, the girls blushed and squealed…well, the way girls normally would blush and squeal.

This wasn't the first time Japan saw France acting like this. _France is so popular with the ladies. He should have received so much chocolate today…_ He considered doing or probably acting the way France did, but he shook off the thought. He had already tried that once and had felt terribly embarrassed and silly afterwards.

He walked home the rest of the way in silence, suffering more sights of happy couples.

When he reached his house, Japan ritually took off his shoes at his doorstep and walked inside, dropping his bags unceremoniously on the floor.

"Haaaaah…" He sighed, patting his back, "The bags have gotten heavier…" He muttered and looked at the things he bought. "Garlic, salt, cabbage…" he counted off and blinked, surprised by another object. It was some chocolate.

"…I bought chocolate for myself?" he mused out loud, wanting to laugh. But he didn't. "No…" he down casted his eyes. "I bought it because I thought I would've had the chance to give it to someone for Valentine's…" he sighed again, "Gosh…"

Placing the chocolate to the side, ignoring it, he put the other ingredients of the counter and began cooking.

_It's not like I could get anyone for myself. _He knew, all too well. _I'm too shy. I can't talk to others as well as if I'm answering Germany's orders._ He placed the cabbage and meat into the pot and waited for it to boil so he could pour the salt.

_Thirty minutes. _He reminded himself while he went to rest. He opened the door to his room and heard a creaking noise from it. _Ah. I forgot to get some oil for my door._ He thought sadly and fell onto his futon.

…_Ouch._

He sat up, rubbing the new tender spot on his head. "Funny, I don't remember putting a _rock _on my futon…" He looked at the hard object that hit his head.

He was surprised to see a box of chocolate. Wide eyed and a little scared, he looked at who it was from. Written in neat letters of Kanji, he read: _From your secret admirer._

"…Who?" He wondered out loud.

~O~O~O~

"Japan! Good morning!" Italy yelled and roughly hugged the nation.

Japan had been getting used to the gesture lately. "Italy-kun…" he muttered, shaking nervously, "Please let go of me…"

"Ve, ve! Did you get any Valentine's presents from anyone?" Italy asked, "I gave chocolate to Germany! He didn't know what to say! He just turned really, really red! Isn't that awesome? Now I get to get stuff back for White Day!"

Japan thought it as a bad idea to tell Italy (well, not just him, but anyone else…) about the chocolate, but the sensation to tell _someone_ would not leave him alone. "Alright, Italy-kun, don't tell anyone." He pulled Italy close and whispered it to him.

"WHAAAAT?"

"ITALY-KUN!" Japan in turn yelled, reddening, "Please keep your voice down!"

"I have to tell Germany!"

"NO!" Japan grabbed Italy with surprising strength, "Don't tell anyone! You promised, Italy-kun!"

"I don't remember promising anything like that!"

"It doesn't matter! Don't tell anyone! Please!"

"But…but…" The younger nation shrugged, "You don't know who it is! How are you going to give back presents for White Day if you don't know who it's from?"

Japan looked like he turned green, but cleared his throat, "True, Italy-kun…but please, don't tell anyone just yet. I'd like to figure out who it is beforehand. By myself." He added the last part quickly.

Italy sighed, "Okaaay, Japan…" he walked away.

Japan gave a sigh of relief. _Maybe telling Italy-kun wasn't exactly the greatest idea…_

Italy walked over to Germany, acting a little on edge.

"Italy!" Germany greeted him sternly, once the smaller one came into his view. "Um…about yesterday…" He nervously scratched his head. "I've been meaning to ask you about what you would like for White Day…" he saw Italy twitching. "…Hey, are you okay? Hey, Italy!"

"JAPAN HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!" Italy finally yelled, "Haah…thanks, Germany. I really needed to get that out of my system." He patted Germany's shoulder a couple of times with a smile.

"Japan…has a secret admirer?" Germany yelled, shocked.

"Are you serious?" A new voice suddenly came along.

Germany and Italy turned to see England on the other side of a fence. "You're kidding me!" he yelled, "Even Japan got chocolate. I was looking for someone who wouldn't get chocolate for Valentine's Day and he was my first choice." He glared at the sky. "Great. Now I owe France money."

"Wait a minute, Italy." Germany said, ignoring England, "How do you know this?"

"Japan told me himself!" The other said happily, "And I think I was supposed to have kept it a secret…" He looked at England. "Hey, England! Did you get some chocolate?"

England blushed and looked away. "Yes. But I'm not telling you who I got it from."

Germany watched him, "…It was from America, wasn't it?"

"Shut up! Don't just go guessing and getting it right the first time!" He yelled and went off. "Well, I have to tell everyone else about this! Japan getting chocolate (from a secret admirer no less) is a-ma-zing!"

"W-Wait a minute England!" Italy yelled, but England already left. "Oops. Now Japan's going to kill me." He heard Germany sigh behind him.

~O~O~O~

Japan looked at the people that passed him._ Wonder who I got the chocolate from. _He thought as he passed several candy shops.

_It must've been from a girl. Or maybe not…? Hmm…it was in kanji, so it must've been an Asian nation of some sort. Was it probably Taiwan or Vietnam? Perhaps the Philippines? _He kept thinking to himself when he remembered something about the writing. _Wait a minute…I've seen that handwriting somewhere before. So I _must_ know the person._

As he continued thinking, a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Japan!" America yelled as he roughly threw his right arm over Japan's shoulders. "I never knew you had a secret admirer! Lucky you!"

The smaller nation gasped, "You know! Who told you!" He suddenly remembered. _Italy-kun…_ he thought, spending a couple of seconds planning the Italian's demise.

"Well, aren't you very lucky?" France suddenly came along counting some money. "Would you like me to help you figure it out? I may be able to know."

Japan sighed, "You guys weren't supposed to know in the first place." He muttered quietly.

"Don't be like that." Russia said, hearing him. England was following behind the tall man. "You're our friend, da? Friends tell friends everything." He smiled, seeming somewhat irritated.

"Look, Japan," England said, "It doesn't matter. Let's all figure out who it is!"

"No…"

"What?"

"No!" Japan yelled. Everyone, surprised by the loudness of his voice, looked at him. "You guys…weren't supposed to know in the first place!" He spat, turning around and walking away swiftly.

"Wait a minute! Hey, Japan!" Several of them called after him, but he was already long gone.

"Well, that was just sad." Russia smiled. He seemed very angry today.

"Hey, Russia!" America carelessly asked, once again failing to read the atmosphere around the tall nation. "Is something the matter?"

Russia just smiled before answering, "Yes, actually. I gave China some chocolate yesterday…" he didn't continue. He just kept smiling.

"And my guess would be that he didn't accept it?" France guessed.

Russia's threatening aura expanded. "Well…" He said, still smiling, "If you want to put it that way…"

Everyone exchanged glances. "I wonder why." France mused. He suddenly snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Everyone, I think I know who the secret admirer is."

"Really? Who?"

The man smiled and flipped his hair, "Oh, I'll tell you. But Russia's going to have to leave for the sake of me."

Everyone looked at the still smiling Russia, whose brow twitched. "You don't mean to tell me…?" He smiled. "…"

England shrugged, "Oh…wait a minute! I know who it is!"

Everyone else had the same reaction when they figured it out, except for Russia who suddenly had the sensation to throw a pick axe down at someone.

~O~O~O~

Japan rushed off to some desolate park not too far away and rested underneath a tree.

He gave out a long sigh. "Running away wasn't such a smart move. I must seem like such a weak country now." He muttered.

His phone beeped. He looked at his received text messages.

_From America: You're so lucky to have cute, little HIM as a secret admirer!_

_From Russia: Very well. I admit loss this time, but you better not brag if you want to live, da?_

_From Italy: Waaaaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for saying it out loud! Everyone heard me!_

_From France: You little playboy, how the hell did you enchant the heart of THAT GUY no less?_

_From England: Hey, Russia is really pissed off, you know? Reply back, will you?_

_From Germany: Um…I'll just tell you ahead of time, Italy told me about the whole thing, and-_

Japan flipped his phone shut. "I don't want to talk to any of them. What do they mean by 'that guy?' Do they know who my secret admirer is?" He leaned against the tree and felt something wet hit his head.

"Rain?" he looked up at the dark clouds. "…I didn't bring an umbrella." He remarked sadly. He proceeded to walking home in the rain anyway with nothing but his binder to shield him from the heavy drops.

_It sounds like they know who it is._ Japan thought to himself as he walked a lonely road to his house. _It sounds like I've received it from a boy. _His eyes narrowed. _...Who? _It got colder as the wind blew. _I want to know…so I can thank him…for giving me something I never thought I'd receive…_

Something much bigger than his binder suddenly covered him from the rain, "Huh?" he asked and looked to see China standing next to him, holding the umbrella on top of them both.

"Hey there, Japan, aru!" China greeted happily.

Japan smiled, "China…" _It's been a while since I've seen you._ This is how he always talked with him. And China, as if reading his mind would answer back.

"It's been so long, huh?" The other smiled.

"Yeah…" _I wonder if you received anything for Valentine's Day._

"Ha, ha, ha!" China laughed. "How was your Valentine's Day, Japan? I heard you got a secret admirer, aru!" He said merrily.

The island nation blushed, "Oh, well…" _I still don't know who it's from, though…_

China smiled, "You find out who it's from?"

He shook his head, letting some water drip off his hair. "Not yet…" _Although everyone else seems to know._

"Everyone but you knows?" China asked, bewildered. "Wow, aru! Everyone was talking about it! It got on the streets faster than I could yell, 'Shénme dōngxi!'" He looked at the cloudy sky.

They both walked in silence for a while.

"…Japan …" China suddenly began, "…Don't you…think you know who the handwriting's from, aru?" He asked, somewhat softly.

"…The handwriting's familiar, but I really don't know who it is."

The elder nation chuckled, "I see, aru…oh!" China suddenly remembered. "Hey, Japan! Have you seen my Panda anywhere, aru?" He asked worriedly.

He shrugged, "You mean the stuffed one? I haven't seen it. You carry it around with you all the time, don't you?" _I told you you'd lose it because of that…_

China sighed, "I hope I find it some time, aru…"

"If I see it, I'll give it back to you, okay?" Japan said with a smile. "Think of it as repayment for walking me home with the umbrella." _You live in the opposite direction, don't you?_

"Don't worry about it!" China replied, his cheeks getting rosy, "Ah! Here we are, aru!" He looked at Japan's place where he was staying until he had to go back to his nation. "Nothing's really changed ever since you first came here." He chuckled, "Well, see you, Japan, aru!" He said at last and began walking home.

"Thank you again for keeping me dry." Japan waved.

He ritually took off his shoes at his doorstep and walked inside, seeing the chocolate from the secret admirer he received on Valentine's Day on the counter.

He sighed, got a towel and picked the box up, wiping his hair. _I know I've seen this handwriting before…but from where? Where…?_

Feeling enraged, he threw the box of chocolates at his futon, shattering the chocolate inside.

"Why did you have to write secret admirer?" he yelled at it. "Why couldn't you just tell me who you are?" he looked at the floor sullenly. "I want to meet you so I know. I can't stand not knowing who you are anymore! I can't…" Something black and white caught his eye.

There was an object on the other side of his drawer he hadn't noticed before. He walked over to it and picked it up. He gasped. _This is…! _

He looked at the box of shattered chocolates.

…_I know who it's from now._

He ran outside his house as fast as he could, forgetting his shoes. _I might still make it in time! I can catch him! _He looked at the stuffed panda in his hand as he ran.

_China…it was YOU, wasn't it…?_

~O~O~O~

"China-san!"

China stopped in his steps and turned around to see Japan with no shoes on, panting and getting soaked by the rain.

He blinked, a little shocked at the sudden sight. "Ai-yah!" he yelled, sounding angry. "I took all the trouble to walk you home just for you to suddenly rush out here without your shoes on in the rain and-!"

"It was you!" Japan yelled holding up China's panda. "I…wanted to give this back…" He paused, catching his breath in-between. "You left it…in my room when you…left the chocolates…"

China turned red, "…You…" He sighed and scratched his skull, "Ah ha…you figured it out, huh, aru? Crud…ah ha, ha…I didn't want you to find out." Before Japan could ask why, he answered, "I thought it would be weird if you just suddenly received chocolate …ah ha…from _me_, no less, aru…"

Japan walked across to China, his feet making small splashes.

Said nation was still muttering to himself, "I guess it was pretty stupid of me to just leave that there…I _knew_ I was forgetting something when I left…" He felt arms around his shoulders and found Japan hugging him.

China's eyes widened. "Um…" He began, blushing, "…I thought you didn't like hugs, Japan, aru…"

"I wanted to thank you…" Japan interrupted, depression in his voice, "I wanted to know who it was…who gave me what I thought I'd never get in my life…I wanted to know who it was so I could give back presents for White Day…" he dug his head into China's shoulder. "I thought I'd never know…but I found you…"

The elder shrugged, "Japan, aru…it's no big deal, you know? Finding the panda was an accident."

Japan got off of China and smiled at him, "You always did have a habit of forgetting things." He laughed. "I was…so happy!" He said and smiled. "So…thank you, China." He bowed.

China blushed again and shook his head at Japan's courtesy. "…You're welcome, Japan, aru." He smiled back. "Then, I'll walk you back to your house again."

"You don't have to." Japan replied, "I'll go back, it's okay."

China frowned, "Then take the umbrella, aru." He said, stretching his arm out.

"It's okay. I don't need it."

The other nation looked at the umbrella and looked at the soaked socks Japan was wearing. "Fine." He threw the umbrella to the ground and took off his shoes. "Then I'll be heading home now, aru."

Japan blinked, "But you're umbrella…"

"I'm not going to need it!" China replied happily and walked of, carrying his shoes along with him. "Thanks again for returning my panda, Japan, aru!" He gave one last smile and began to walk home, shoeless and drenched.

Japan watched him go and looked at the umbrella. He turned around to go home as well. "…The Dango I was planning to make might be burned by now…" he sighed and smiled.

_I'll have to give something back to China on White Day._

* * *

Author's Note:

Shénme dōngxi! - "What the heck!" in simplified Chinese.

Yes, yes, yes, yes. I know. I know. Japan is waaay out of character. And so is everyone else. -SHOT-

A-Anyway, there's gonna be another story, (part two) of this one. It's gonna be on White Day. Ha ha ha! -waves fist in the air in triumph- Thanks to everyone who read this!

Reviews? They're awesome. :3


	2. Japan's Gift

Okay same as before, I know that White Day isn't here yet either. But hey, this story's just gonna keep collecting dust in my documents. Plus, I have nothing to do.

Yup. Still don't own anything but the story. Hope you like.

* * *

White Day

China opened the door to his porch and stretched his aching hands out. "Ai-yah…" he whined, "Such hard work on a sunny day, aru! I should be drinking tea and enjoying the weather!" He yelled and tightened his hair. "Oh well, aru. Huh?" He saw a cat walk by.

_Cat…_ He thought and smiled, "Oh, that's right! Japan likes cats, aru!" he clapped his hands together and ran inside his house.

He then came back outside with a saucer of milk, "I think I'll visit Japan today!" He said as he placed the saucer down. "This cat's reminded me of him. Maybe I'll bring her along too! Here kitty, kitty, kitty, aru…" he recited cutely and lured the cat over with his hand, "I have milk, aru…come here, aru…"

The cat walked to him cautiously and drank the milk.

"Wow, you're hungry!" He proceeded to pet the cat on the head. "I guess you can have some more, but first I have to make sure you don't have any disease or something-"

The cat scratched his hand and ran off.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt, aru!" China pouted and held his hand. "And I was so nice to you…you're pretty rude! Nothing like pandas, aru!"

He blinked, "'You're pretty rude…,'" He repeated. "Oh, yeah! I said that to Japan when I first met him when he was small!" He laughed. "Come to think of it, Japan acted a lot like that cat when I first met him, aru…" he smiled and stood up. "Goodness, that was nostalgic." He went inside to clean his shallow wound.

Then after finishing the rest of the afternoon work, he picked up his stuffed panda and took a pot of miso soup.

_Japan probably hasn't eaten either._ China thought as he got his sandals and began walking towards Japan's house. _Knowing him, it's that time of the year to get the demons out from under his bed again, aru. _He laughed at the thought.

As he walked through some streets and boarded a tram, he heard some Japanese teenagers talking.

"Hey, it's almost White Day!" They said excitedly. "Do you think you're going to get anything from the guy you gave chocolate to?" and they continued their talk in whispers and giggles.

_Oh, yeah, aru…White Day's coming._ China thought, blushing. _I wonder if Japan will give me anything, aru…_ He liked the idea.

Then his eyes widened and he shook his head. _Nah…I shouldn't expect too much. He has much more important matters to attend too. And I can't take away his time for such a silly reason, aru. Japan's probably forgotten about it by now._

As the train stopped to let its passengers off, China sighed. "Although it would be nice if he did consider it, aru…"

~O~O~O~

Japan slid open the door to his house and ritually threw some red berries onto his patio. "Demons...out!" he recited as he continued throwing some berries.

The tweeting of some birds caught his attention. The birds were colorful and were flying close together, landing on the ground here and there. They finally landed on the branch of a cherry blossom tree.

"…It must be the mating season." Japan sighed and wiped his forehead. He turned red, thinking of China. Clearing his throat and scratching his neck, he threw out some more berries.

The birds suddenly landed on his porch and began eating the berries.

Japan found himself smiling at the birds. "Oh well, they can help me clean up around here, I guess." He said.

"Japan, aru!"

"Huh?" Japan looked up to see China on the other side of his fence, waving at him with a smile. "Ch-China!" Japan yelled, shocked by the sudden coming. "You're visiting? I didn't cook anything…"

"All about pleasing your guests, like always." China smiled and pulled up the bag containing the pot of miso. "I'm not good at making Japanese food, but I tried, aru. Hope you like it, aru."

Japan walked over to the fence gate and let China in. "But China, today's the day for blessing my house…"

"Don't worry, I won't step on any berries." China replied knowingly.

"That's not what I meant…it's a mess with all of them around…"

"Then I'll help you clean up!" China yelled. "I want to spend the rest of my day with you, after all, Japan!" he smiled and ran into the house. "Sorry to barge in, aru." he muttered and took off his shoes.

Japan blushed as he watched China carefully jump over some berries. _He came to visit me today…I'm happy._ He smiled and gasped, "Oh, China watch-"

"Wah!" China tripped over the basket of berries.

"…Out…" Japan ran to help him up. "Are you okay?" he saw a cut bleeding on China's hand. "Hey. Where did you get this from?"

China blinked, holding his head. "What, that, aru? I tried petting a cat and it lashed at me." He added a cute chuckle at the end of the sentence. "It's fine, aru."

"It's not fine, it's bleeding!" Japan said and reached for a white cloth, bandaging the hand with it. "Be careful, will you?"

China blushed, "Uh…sure, Japan, I will."

After some sweeping, China and Japan sat around the table sitting on futons. China smiled as he poured each of them some miso soup.

"China…" _I could've done it myself…_

Japan blushed as he was handed the bowl. China, noticing this, just smiled. "Hey, Japan, aru," China began, pausing his chopsticks. "Do you have any important days scheduled on your calendar this month?"

Japan blinked, "Oh…I forgot to get a calendar…" He sighed, "How embarrassing for my guest to remind me like this…"

China looked at him. "…So you don't know what's going to happen three days from now?" he asked, seriously.

"Huh?" Japan stared at him, shocked at his sudden seriousness. "Is something going to happen then?" He asked with wide eyes. "Did I forget something?"

China blinked, "…Ah ha, aru…it's nothing Japan! Forget it!" he laughed. _…Japan really did forget after all …_

Japan watched him go back to eating his miso. _That was weird…_

They continued the rest of their meal in an awkward silence before Japan suddenly spoke, "China…"

"Hmm?" China asked.

Japan looked at him with sad eyes. "That laugh you just did…" His eyes narrowed, "You only laugh like that when you know something's going on. So what is it?"

China covered his mouth. _Oops…_ "I already told you, it's nothing, Japan, aru-"

"It's not nothing." Japan shot back, startling China. "Why won't you tell me?"

There was a tense moment between their eyes and China finally stood up. "…If you really want to know …" He said, darkly, "Remember the reason how we got together in the first place, aru." he spoke, his voice resonating. Then he stomped out of Japan's house.

Japan watched him go, angry, sad and confused. _China…?_

China, who was now getting back on the tram he had used to get here, sighed as he leaned against the doors.

_Oh, no, aru…_ He thought desperately. _I shouldn't have done that…I already told myself that I shouldn't expect too much from him, aru…_ He knocked his head with his fist and saw the white cloth Japan had used to wrap his hand up with. He felt tears running down his cheek.

_I was happy just to see him…and now…_ He sighed and covered his face with his hands. _I could've ruined our friendship just like that, aru…_

Japan wiped the table with a wet rag and sighed. "…Did I forget something important?"

"_If you really want to know…remember the reason how we got together in the first place, aru."_

Japan paused his cleaning and thought about those words China threw at him. "…What did he mean by that?"

The next day…

"Germany-san!" Japan yelled, running into Germany's house and over to the tall blonde who was in the kitchen making something.

"Ah, Japan, you're here! Help me with this recipe, will you?" Germany said when he saw the small Asian.

"Uh, sure…" Japan read the cook book. "…You're learning how to make _pasta_?" He asked.

Germany shrugged, "I-It's for Italy! He likes pasta after all…" he said with some minor blush. "H-Hey, did you ever find out who your secret admirer from Valentine's Day was? You never told me or anyone else…"

"Uh, yes I did!" Japan replied, turning red. "Which brings me to ask! Is there anything going on two days from now that I should know of?"

"Whoa, whoa." German began, actually putting his hands up. "You don't know?"

"I forgot to get a calendar…" Japan answered, embarrassed.

Germany stared at him. "…The day after tomorrow is White Day." He explained as he turned back to his pot on the stove. "So you should be making something for your secret admirer who gave you chocolate on Valentine's Day…Japan?"

Japan was staring into space with this horrified expression on his face.

_China…that's why he yelled at me…forgetting about White Day after he went through so much trouble confessing his feelings to me on Valentine's Day…_

"Japan?" Germany asked and snapped his fingers in front of Japan's nose.

_That's right…_ Japan thought, not noticing Germany._ It's almost like saying that I don't care about him…_ Quick as a mouse, he turned around and ran out of Germany's house.

"Hey! Japan!" Germany yelled, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Germany-san! Thanks for everything!" Japan yelled. _I have to go and apologize to China!_ He quickly ran towards China's house.

~O~O~O~

"China, you've been drinking too much." Hong Kong said to China seriously. "You're going to get drunk, and you'll be hung over the next day."

China just looked at him with a sour expression and sighed.

Hong Kong frowned and looked at the white cloth around China's hand. "China …did you get that from Japan?"

China's eye twitched at Japan's name.

"I knew it!" Hong Kong yelled, noticing China's forehead move. "This is all Japan fault isn't it? Whenever you drink, you're depressed! What did Japan do to you this time?"

China sighed, "…You're too loud, Hong Kong, aru…" he rubbed his forehead.

"I don't care about that! It's because of Japan you've become depressed! You should stop seeing him!"

China shrugged in fear of that thought, and Hong Kong noticed it, but he continued on, "The only thing you'll get out of Japan is drama! He's a guy who doesn't deserve to be with you! He's nothing close to-"

"Stop it, aru!" China yelled at him and held his head in frustration. "You don't even know…you don't even know half the man Japan is, so you can't just go judging him, aru!" His words were slightly slurred and he suddenly fainted.

Hong Kong, shocked at how stern China could be when drunk, stared at him who was passed out on the floor. "…I told you you'd get drunk." The doorbell suddenly rang.

"China! Are you home?" Japan yelled outside of China's door. "Please open the door!" He knocked several times.

"Perfect, just the guy to show up," Hong Kong muttered and placed a blanket over China. He walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door.

"China!" Japan yelled with a smile, but it disappeared the moment he saw Hong Kong. "Oh…" He muttered. "Where's China-san…?"

"China is hung over because of you and I don't think he wants to see you." Hong Kong answered sternly.

"But…"

"Look," Hong Kong stepped out onto the porch with him and closed the door shut behind him. "China is at a very fragile mood right now. What did you do to him?" He asked, arms folded on his chest and angry.

"…I…forgot about White Day…" Japan said sadly.

"No wonder." Hong Kong replied. "He doesn't deserve a guy like you."

Japan glared at him.

"If you're going to take care of China," Hong Kong began, "Then you need to make sure you give him the things he deserves when he deserves it. You forgetting about White Day really crushed him." He explained. "And now he's getting drunk to feel better."

Japan's glare turned into a look of guilt. "…I'm sorry…"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell him you're sorry." Hong Kong sighed. "It hurts me to see him like this, as well, you know?" He said with bitterness in his voice. "Tell him you're sorry with some present for White Day, got it?"

Japan gave a small nod, "…Yeah."

And with that, Hong Kong walked back inside and slammed the door shut in Japan's face.

~O~O~O~

_What should I get China?_ Japan thought as he walked down the marketplace. He suddenly saw France who was walking through a flower store. _Typical France…_ He blinked. _Maybe he can help me…_

"France-san…?"

France turned to him, "Ahh, Japan. That small caterpillar that's now become a butterfly!" He said dramatically with a rose in his hand.

"Right, um…"

"So tell me, good man," France suddenly said, sliding a hand around Japan's small shoulders, "Have you gotten China in bed yet?"

"WH-WHAT?" Japan asked, red. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"So you have?"

"No! I…"

"You haven't?"

"France-san, that's not-"

"And what are you getting lucky China for White Day?"

Japan, relieved to get on the second subject, sighed, "That's what I'm trying to ask! What should I get him for White Day?"

France blinked and thought a minute, "Well…" he smiled, "Give him the true meaning of love. A rose and several other blossoms will do." He explained.

"No! No! No!" England yelled and suddenly came around. "That's not how you give back to the one you receive chocolate from!" He yelled. "You should treat him or her to dinner! And then pay for the whole thing! You shouldn't give him something that just withers and dies and creates a mess later on."

"Quiet, fuzzy brows!" France yelled back.

Japan sighed at the both of them. "This isn't exactly what I meant…" He left the now arguing England and France to find some help.

_What does China like? He likes pandas…should I buy him another stuffed panda? _

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me! I'm sorry." He said and looked at Hungary. "Oh, Hungary-san…"

She smiled at him, "Hello, Japan-kun…something wrong? You looked troubled."

Japan looked at the floor. "Well…actually…"

Hungary stared at his face, noticing something else besides his dark eyes. "Let's go talk about it?" She asked with another smile, and before Japan could refuse, she had already dragged him along.

They sat on a bench in the park, eating some shaved ice.

"Ah, I see." Hungary said with a smile. "You forgot and he's depressed." She laughed as if she'd been though this thing so many times. "I know both how you and China-san must feel."

Japan sighed as he ate a spoonful of flavored ice. "I don't know what to give him to make it up for White Day now…"

Hungary looked at the sky. "You know what? The best thing you partner would want is something homemade." She explained.

"Huh?"

"My dear Austria is making a piano solo just for me. And that makes me happier than anything else in the world. That he would take his time to write a song for me and show me how much he loves me." She smiled, "You think about it and fix it up, Japan-kun. You're a very clever guy." She said and picked up her bag, "I'll see you soon then? I have to get going."

"Oh, sure." Japan waved as she left. He thought about it in silence. "I should make something homemade for China then…" He said with some hope and began to walk to the store.

~O~O~O~

Japan placed the ingredients on the table, "Okay…sugar, chocolate powder…" He counted them off, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

He put an apron on and began to melt the chocolate. "China likes sweets, so I'll make some chocolate for him." Japan said out loud. "But…I've never made chocolate before…" He sighed. "Oh well, I'll just have to trust my guts for now."

An hour and a burnt pot later…

Japan sighed as he looked at the failed candies he planned to make. "Already half the ingredients down…" He muttered. "I can't do this…maybe if I make something else like a scarf…?" He blinked.

_No…I want to make him chocolate…_ Japan straitened his apron and looked back at the oven. "I have to stick with this idea! It's the only thing that will make me feel like China's happy!" He went back to the recipe book and continued from step one.

_Hong Kong said that China's drunk because of me and I hate that… Hungary-san said that the best thing is a something homemade with everything you have in it…_

_This is what I want to make for China!_

Two days later…

China sighed as he swept his front porch to keep himself busy. "Ai-yah, aru…I want to drink again…but if I do, Hong Kong will yell at me …" he sighed again. He blinked at the sight of two lovebirds that had landed on his fence.

_Love birds…_ He thought of Japan. "NO! No, no, no, aru!" China grabbed his head, letting the broom fall, "Hong Kong said I couldn't think about that guy! It'll only make me feel sadder and then I'll get drunk and then I'll feel like I want to die the next day, aru!"

"What's this about dying?" A voice suddenly interrupted his flip out.

China looked at who said it and saw Japan on the other side of his fence. "Japan, aru?" China yelled; "Y-You're here…" he blushed.

"Um…yeah…" Japan looked away shyly, "China, can I come in?"

"Hong Kong isn't around, so sure." China answered. "Why are you here, aru?" He asked as Japan let himself in.

"Why else?" Japan asked and handed him a small bag with candy inside.

China looked at it, "What's this, aru?"

Japan smiled, "Open it, and you'll find out."

China took note of the rare excitement in Japan's voice and undid the pretty bow that sealed the small bag. He took out a piece of chocolate with the shape and details of a panda bear. He blushed, "Japan…" He noticed bandages all over Japan's hand, "What happened to your hands?"

Japan laughed and hid them away behind his back, "Um…I burned them while I was…uh…"

"Did you make these, aru?"

Japan looked at the floor, "Um…yeah…sorry, it's not really anything like the fancy chocolate that you can buy at the stores so…" He looked up and was shocked to see China crying. "Wh-Why are you crying?" He asked, concerned.

China smiled, "I'm so happy, aru! You remembered White Day after all!" He jumped and wrapped his arms around Japan's neck, making the island nation blush.

"You made chocolate for me?" China yelled, as it if were too good to be true. "I don't know what to say, Japan… 'Thank you' won't explain how happy I am…"

Japan frowned and wrapped his arms around China gently; "I'm so sorry I forgot about White Day, China…" he began, resting his head on China's shoulder.

China laughed, "I'm sorry I just suddenly yelled at you, aru. I was acting so selfish…"

"No you weren't." Japan said back, looking at him. "I was stupid at forgetting such an important day." He said pulling the elder nation near, possibly squishing him.

China smiled hugging back, "Thank you, Japan, aru…"

Japan smiled too, "You're welcome, China."

And not too far away, hiding behind a tree, Hong Kong smiled and thought, _Good for you guys._ He looked at the gift he would give Taiwan today. _And now…it's my turn._ He began towards his destination and left the two to their moment.

End.

* * *

Author's Note:

So it's come to an end. And the characters are still out of character. -sigh-

Reviews? :3 They're as awesome as Prussia. -SHOT- No scratch that, Prussia's still way more awesome. xD


End file.
